Savage Soul - Part 3 - What Love Comes
by TeeKay
Summary: Well, it's been 2 months ^_^; sorry if any of you have been waiting, but I haven't really gotten around to writing this lately, but I will promise that I will finish! This is a short chapter, I know, with the usual Takari in it =), Hope you enjoy 2 days o


Hrmm... After about 2 months, I think I'm gonna finish this fic after all! Well, I'm gonna spend most of the break writhing, but here's a short chapter, I cant seem to think alot these days =)   
  
The usual stuff, I don't own Digimon or anything related to it, I'm just a fan and I can't help but write about it.   
  
-----  
  
Together Kari and TK could achieve even the greatest of feats. But what had awaited the two was even beyond their wildest dreams.... no, not dreams nightmares.  
  
"Takeru... are you awake?" asked Kari as she gently brushed her chestnut hair against TK's chest.   
"Yeah Kari, I'm still here, can't sleep either eh?" TK wrapped his arms around Kari's shoulder  
"Tomorrow's the big day TK..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Kari, you're more than anything I ever wanted. And you've brought it all for me, and that's all I will ever need. Just being with you makes my life worth living, and I will never forget you, and what you have done for me.."  
"TK... don't go..." Kari held TK closer to her.  
"Kari... I will return, that's a promise, and well... I always keep my promises."  
Kari smiled at TK, "Well, I hope you're right." Kari leaned towards TK's lips and gave them the passion and lust that had blossomed from inside her heart. "I love you, Takeru."  
  
After an eternity of love, the two finally separated in their vow of time.  
  
"I have to go Hikari..."  
"I'll miss you Takeru.. from my soul to yours I will be with you forever..."  
"Goodbye, my love."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
It had been 9 years. And in those 9 years, the digidestined had outgrown their childhood, and the life of Hikari Yamagi was just the same. Friendly, smart, and lonely... how she had longed for the day for her best friend to return.. it really had been a long time....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"TK! Don't break your promise on me!"  
"Don't worry Kari! You know I always keep my promises!"  
TK felt a sudden rush within him, and all he had was his soul again, he had again rejoined the collective mind of Titanmon as promised after 6 changes of time. It was a wonder that once the time was reset in the spring and summer, that TK would suddenly come down with either an injury or a semi-life threatening disease. It was after the second year that this happened that TK figured out that this was what the voice back in the digital world had meant. Of course, he wasn't worried, he always had Kari at his side, whatever the challenge, whatever the horror, Kari always stood by his side. And now he had nothing... nothing to live for, nothing to destroy the loneness... nothing to save his savage soul against Titanmon...  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
26 year old Hikari Yamagi, walked silently along the very streets that had haunted her life for 9 long and torrential years, her thoughts dwell on the one she had loved and yet, the one she'd feared the most. TK was no longer the sweet and innocent boy that she had grown to adore and love so long ago, he was transformed by the very existence of evil that had forced him to become when he was... Titanmon   
  
  
Kari walked up to the Ishida residence and walked silently inside. The entire gang of DigiDestined met there every year to discuss futile attempts to save TK from Titanmon, but this year was special... Izzy had somehow found a way to bypass the static wall that had been set up by TK/Titanmon that prevented the DigiDestined from crossing the digital threshold and the Digital World.  
  
"So Izzy, what's new this year?" asked Matt, who was still a little nauseated from last nights concert at Odiba Memorial.  
"Well, it seems that the firewall has degrade somewhat in the past year. It has degraded so much that we can begin sending and receiving emails through the digital gate again."  
"So how does this help our situation? It's not like TK is going to just let us in the digital world and start kicking his--" Davis was interrupted by the sound of Kari entering the room. "Oh, hey Kari, how's it going?"  
"I'm fine Davis, so.. did I miss anything?"  
"Nothing much Kari, glad you decided to join us." replied Yolei  
  
The gang continued talking about the possible ways that they could reach TK and save him for what he had become, but Kari wasn't paying much attention. Her life had been changed so much during the past 9 years, nothing had mattered much anymore. Only one thing had kept her form destroying herself, and that was the promise TK had made to her too long ago...  
  
"Kari? Hey Kari?" Tai shook Kari and tried to wake her up  
"Huh? Tai? What happened?"  
"You fell asleep on the couch silly."  
"Oh..."  
"Anyway, we're all heading for the digiworld, are you coming or not?"  
"Huh? How- nevermind, of course I'm going."  
  
Kari didn't want anyone to worry about her, but lately she had been having experiences that she thought she had ridden of too long ago. Kari woke up every night in a different place, not the real world, nor the digital world, but a world where nothing made sense of everything. She would be surmised by the sheer power of the force that had held her fate for so long... the mind of Titanmon. Although she always woke up before anything started to make sense, she had realized she had abilities... "TK, don't worry," Kari told herself, "I'm comming, and I'll make sure you'll keep that promise!"  
  
"Alright guys, here we go! Digi-Port Open!"  
  
----  
So, whatcha think? I know the queer riddle was...well.. QUEER! The product of a wasted life, and I'm not even done. expect chapter 4 to come out sometime around Christmas, so please fork over a Review or two (flames are possible too if you want)  



End file.
